


Five Minutes In The Jungle by R'rain

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the recent Dionysian Revel, Blair let slip the real account of what happened when he and Jim landed in the jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes In The Jungle by R'rain

Blair told me this story when I cornered him at the revel for a few minutes. He also warned me that this was strictly off the record, and that he didn't want TPTB knowing what he and Jim had really gotten up to in the jungle, so don't tell them, 'kay? The minstrel is just spreading this story throughout the land for the pleasure of the Court and the common people and isn't getting paid for her trouble. :) 

[not beta'd, and written because I was just itching for fic today and figured others might be too ] 

## Five Minutes in the Jungle

by R'rain  


Blair breathed a sigh of relief as his feet finally hit solid ground after a terrifying plummet from an airplane. He wasn't afraid of much, but seeing the ground rushing up at him like that sank his stomach to his knees and sent adrenaline hurtling through his system. Where was Jim? Where the hell had Jim landed? Was he anywhere nearby? He didn't know how he could have though that he could leave him for a year; why he'd ever entertained the idea. A few minutes without knowing where Jim was or how he was doing and already his brain was churning out worst-case scenarios. 

As he climbed his way out of the underbrush he began to feel a strange sensation in his pants, and his concern over that soon began to overwhelm his concern over Jim. After all, *Jim* had come in for a clean landing, unlike him. Jim had been in control. He leaned up again a tree to pull the leaves and branches out of his clothing and tried to move onward, but the sensation in his pants got stronger and he took a few shaky steps to a fallen log and frantically began to open his clothing, muttering "What is this?" to himself. 

Just then he heard Jim's voice over his shoulder and relief flooded through his body even as he began undoing his shirt. "All right," said Jim, "it's time to move out." 

"Whoa, wait a minute, Jim. I got something in my pants, man" he said, frantically reaching in after the scratching, tickling thing that still inhabited his pants with him. 

"Oh, how exciting," said Jim, walking past him and sparing his opened jeans a passing glance. When he reached the other end of the small clearing he turned to look back at his partner and his eyes became fixated on the small creature that Blair was pulling out of his jeans. And then became fixated on the glimpses of Blair's underwear he managed to see on the other side of the opened pants. 

Blair looked at the little green lizard in awe, "Whoa!" he said, "Oh, my God!" He set the creature gently onto the ground and his eyes flicked upwards to meet Jim's. Jim was gazing at him with a little smile on his face, and Blair wasn't sure if it was for him of the lizard. Even so, a hint of a blush crept up on his cheeks. Sure, this had come up between him and Jim once or twice. They'd even talked about it, albeit briefly and obliquely, but this particular moment seemed so unexpected and it left Blair tingling. "Did you see that thing?" he said, shaking off the sensation, "Look at him!" He looked at the little fellow as he wandered away and then back at Jim. Jim wasn't looking at him anymore though, he was looking somewhere beyond him. Blair shrugged and began to refasten his clothing, another missed opportunity. But then he realized Jim's focus wasn't a random scan of the jungle. 

"What is it?" he said, "Jim, you all right man? What's going on?" Blair kicked himself into Guide mode; it looked like Jim was zoning out on something. Amorous thought could wait when it came to his partner's safety and well-being. "What is it?" he repeated. 

Jim blinked and shook it off. "Nothing," he said and turned away, "Let's go." 

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second there, Jim. First thing, my pants aren't fastened yet, man. And second thing, I've still got enough adrenaline shooting through my system to fuel me for a couple of *weeks*." 

"You knew we weren't coming here on a pleasure trip, Chief." But Jim's actions belied his irritated tone as he turned back to his partner and steadied him with an arm around his waist. 

"I know," said Blair, "I know. Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be fine, okay?" 

Jim took a quick scan of the jungle around them and nodded. Blair had felt another electric shock go through his body when Jim's arm had encircled his waist, and he firmly told himself that no, this was neither the time nor the place, but it wasn't listening to him. The adrenaline had all-- *all*--of his systems on overload. All he could think about was throwing the sentinel up against a tree and...and... 

Jim finally seemed to notice what was going on with his guide. "I know, it's a real rush isn't it," he said. 

"Uh, yeah. Right." 

"The first time I jumped I felt so pumped when I landed I just wanted to run a few laps around the field. Or fly. Or just fuck someone senseless." Blair shivered as Jim said that last sentence. It wasn't just the words, it was the fact that Jim was saying them, and that he was saying them while gazing directly into Blair's eyes. 

"Jim," he said breathlessly. 

"We don't have time, Chief, we've got to find Simon and Daryl." Blair wasn't quite disappointed by Jim's decision. He hadn't said no, just 'not now'. Blair's intellectual side was cheering at that small victory, but he body was screaming with frustration. "But you aren't going to be any good until you get some of that out of your system," he went on, "and we definitely don't have an hour or two to let it dissipate. Let me help you take the edge off, Chief." 

Jim's voice had become husky, and Blair knew that Jim was still feeling the same rush he was. Suddenly Jim's lips were fused to his with bruising ferocity. Blair's mouth, which had opened in surprise, was soon filled with Jim's tongue, plunging and exploring. That was as much as Blair could take before pushing Jim to the ground and landing on top of him, kissing him madly and thrusting their bodies together. Jim was doing the same, using his superior size to roll them over so that he was on top. His lips left Blair's and roamed his throat, sucking at each exposed bit of skin as he set a rhythm to their thrusts together. 

Within two minutes it was all over, with Blair screaming into Jim's mouth and Jim's fingers bruising Blair's upper arms. Panting heaving, they somehow made it back to their feet and looked at one another a little nervously. "Jim," said Blair, "I've never..." 

"Yeah, Chief," said Jim, ruffling his partner's hair with casual affection, "I know. It doesn't matter. Next time, I promise, it will be long and slow and oh, so much better." 

Blair bit his lip to keep from moaning and prayed to every god he had ever heard of that they find Simon and Daryl soon and make it home with them safely. 

Jim kissed him roughly, "Come on, Blair, let's go." 

* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
